


The Girl And The Ghost

by Glass_Prince



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, No Romance, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Prince/pseuds/Glass_Prince
Summary: People speak of her as if she was a valiant knight. They say that she was selfless, brave, and lovely. They forget the parts where she was ostracized and turned away wherever she went.Except in the mines.There, she was free. Though ordered around constantly, it was the place she felt the happiest. It was the place where she met me.I am her ghost, her friend, and I will tell the story of Lucille.





	The Girl And The Ghost

Legend says that there once was a girl who befriended a demon. A young lady so bright and shiny, that no evil being could resist her charming smile and joyous laughter. She was courageous and brilliant and so, so full of hope for the future. She would dream every night and pray at her bed for world peace and happiness. She gave everything given to her to someone else who needed it more and had no regrets.

At least, that's what the stories say.

But people always lie to make bad things seem better. They want to shut out the dark and depressing bits and skip right to the nice and happy ones. The girl they speak of sounds just like a hero, a beautiful figure of justice and nobility. The truth hurts far worse than any lie they tell about her.

She was broken. A shattered soul who only wanted the best for everyone. She gave up  _ everything  _ for other people and was never thanked. Time after time, she would have things precious to her stripped away. She would crumble under any pressure. And she regretted. Dear Gods, she regretted.

Watching such a poor girl crack under all that weight and yet still find the strength to smile is inspiring, yes, but she still hurt. All she could do was hold herself up. All she could do was force herself to keep moving. It was anything but beautiful.

The village elder once told her that she was worthless to the world. She could die and it would mean nothing. Keep quiet, he said, and don't cause trouble.

Utterly disgusting.

She was told that the only thing she was good for was mining. Small and petite, she could fit into any small hole and dig. Miners  _ loved _ her because she did most of their work for them. They would order her around and she would obey.

She could see ghosts. Figures of the shadow and the cold. Spirits, restless and angry, would plague her. Nobody else could see them. Nobody else could see me.

But she could.

And how could I resist the little gap-toothed smile she gave me? Before I knew it, I had found a friend. And I loved her.

 

Little Lucille, I will tell your story and I will tell it right.

 

-

 

Lucille was born on September 20th, a healthy baby girl to Peter and Joy Chirper, two miners. Fresh out of the womb and she already lost her mother, who died during delivery. Joy never got to see her baby.

Peter became a single father overnight. Nurses and doctors comforted him as they congratulated him on his child. Their words meant nothing to him, however. Struck with grief, but determined to move on, Peter raised Lucille as best as he could.

But it was never enough.

 

“That child is a sin!”

The voice of the elder was strong. People around him flinched at his volume. He shook his walking stick at the newborn, clutching his heart.

“My daughter is nothing of the sort!”

Peter argued and people stood in shocked silence. The elder's wife came from behind her husband and grabbed his shoulders, trying to get him to come home. The elder was frantic. His sweat was visible through his cloak.

“That is a demon-child! We must destroy it at once!”

The crowd gasped. Peter was furious. He held his daughter protectively to his chest. More people started to collect at the sidelines as Peter tried to escape the elder's words. His precious child was trying to sleep, but was kept awake by the yelling. She had started to cry. The elder continued.

“Even the child knows of its gruesome future! Begone!  _ Begone!” _

The elder kept screaming until Peter had had enough. He left the bewildered crowd and ran to his small hut. He placed his weeping child in her crib and tried to get her to calm down, but the angry words of the elder struck his heart painfully. 

He always looked up to the elder as mentor. And now he claimed that his child was a demon. He couldn't believe it.

 

Was he right?

 

-

 

At only 10 years old, Lucille became an orphan. Her father couldn't handle the barrage of hatred his village gave him. Lucille would wake up that morning, expecting a normal day, and be greeted with her father's corpse. No note, no final words, and no explanation.

Lucille was alone.

 

“This is your fault.”

The elder shoved her shoulder with his walking stick. Lucille stared up at him with tears in her eyes.

“My dada is dead! I didn't hurt him!”

She cried and the elder snarled at her.

“You are a demon, child! Your parents left you, what else could be the cause?”

The elder's opinions of this child plagued his senses. Later that day, he and the rest of the town would throw the poor girl into the forest. Left to nature, Lucille tried to survive.

She tried to keep herself alive as best she could, but the ravenous nature of the forest left her struggling. She wasn't strong, she wasn't smart, and she was scared. She would have died if it wasn't for the mine.

And that's where this all begins, I suppose.

 

One stormy night, a small girl stumbled into a mine where three working men spotted her. They took her in, cleaned her up, and put her to work. To their surprise, she was incredibly good at finding precious ores.

She became a valued worker. They fed her and sheltered her as long as she continued to work hard. Her small form could only take so much exertion, though. She was overworked. The men, however, did not care. She continued to do their job, obeyed their every command, and pushed herself beyond her limits as they sat back and watched.

 

If only I had found her sooner.

 

When I met her, she smiled. When I chased after her, she laughed. When I spoke to her, she spoke back.

She made me feel more human.

 

If only…


End file.
